My Angel
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen's father and Nea's brother are friends. One day they meet and for one it's love at first sight the other takes some time to figure out their feelings. AU. [Nea Walker x Allen Cross] [yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this story is for my bae AllenWalker009 they are a huge fan of Nea x Allen so I started this for them yesterday. **

**Anyway, I do not own d-Gray man...duh. **

**This story is AU (alternate universe) it's more loving and cutestie. Also some people have the hot red headed Generals name as Cross Marian but for me I think Marian Cross sounds better. So his first name is Marian. In most my stories his first name is Marian... **

"Allen hurry up! We're going to be late!" Allen's father called out causing the teen to run down the stairs practically jumping into his father's arms who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Giggling Allen hugged his father happy he had caught him.

"I'm ready dad! Where are we going?" Allen asked smiling brightly at his father as he was set on his feet.

"Since Anita is out I'm taking you with me to my friends house. He has a brother about your age." Marian explained as he helped Allen put his coat on leading him out of the house to the car once the house was locked up. In the car Marian made sure Allen's seatbelt was on and he was secure before pulling out of the driveway. Even though Allen was 16 years old he never complained about how his father always was careful about having Allen in the car. The only reason Marian let Allen sit in the front was so Marian could keep an eye on him easier and hopefully keep him secure in a crash.

It didn't take them long to get to Marian's friends house which was also in the higher class district since both Marian and his friend owned a huge corporation together. The house was somewhat large yet home like just like Marian's and Allen's. It wasn't big enough to be a mansion but it was of a nice enough size no one would feel crowded. Marian pulled up in front of the house both getting out of the car walking up the stairs to the front door. Allen sort of his behind Marian as his father rang the doorbell as he was very shy when it came to meeting new people. The door opened to reveal a man with long dark brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"Hey Marian. Come on in." The man stepped out of the way so Marian could enter the house not noticing the teen who clung to the back of his father's coat.

"Hey Mana. Sorry, Anita was out so I had to bring Allen. I hope that's okay." Marian said as he walked into the house his shadow close behind. Mana watched the two as he closed the door. He noticed Allen looked nothing like Marian or his mother. Marian had fiery red hair and wine colored eyes and his mother had black hair and green eyes. But Allen had pure white hair...Mana wasn't sure about his eye color yet... Maybe Allen dyed his hair? That had to be it since no kid naturally had white hair.

"Its fine. Nea is home so maybe they could spend some time together. Nea! Come down here!" Mana called up the stairs. Soon a teen stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the group. The resemblance between the two was obvious as they looked like they could be twins but Nea was clearly a out 20 years younger than Mana. He had short dark brown hair and golden brown eyes like his older brother.

"What's up Mana?" Nea asked from his spot on the second floor.

"Marian brought his son with him so why don't you take him to your room to hang out hm?" Mana suggested making Nea look to Marian.

"Oh really? Where's his son? I don't see him and I find it hard to believe anyone would want to bare his children." Nea retorted, he would always pick on Marian whenever he could but Marian didn't care. Allen peeked out from behind Marian glaring up at Nea a little.

"Hey don't talk about my dad like that!" Allen protested shyly yet a little stern. Nea stared into Allen's silver eyes surprised. He figured Allen must take after his mother since Nea had never met Allen's mother before.

"Shit so you really do have a son. How'd you manage that Maria?" Nea smirked but Allen tensed up at the name.

"Nea watch your mouth! And I've told you before not to call him that!" Mana scolded. "Especially in front Allen."

"Why not?" Nea demanded holding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Because I said so." Mana snapped at Nea.

"...fine whatever." Nea huffed looking away from the group

After everyone had calmed down Allen went upstairs to go to Nea's room to hang out as Marian and Mana went to Mana's study to do some work. Though of course the two adults kept an ear out to make sure the two teens didn't pick a fight. Of course Marian wasn't worried about Allen starting a fight. But he _**was**_worried Nea might start a fight. And he doubted his kind hearted son would put up a fight.

Nea was sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone and Allen sat on the floor picking at the carpet. This was really boring for Allen. He had nothing to do and Nea clearly didn't want anything to do with him. Allen wished he could go down and sit with his dad but he didn't want to bother him or Mana. Nea looked over at Allen out of the corner his eye sighing tossing his phone onto the bed sitting up straight.

"So...how old are you? 14?" Nea asked looking at the clearly bored teen on his floor.

"No I'm 16." Allen replied quietly still picking at the carpet not looking at Allen. "How old are you?"

"17. Where do you go to school? I've never seen you at the academy." The academy was the school nearby exclusive to rich or really talented children.

"I go to the academy. But I usually stick to the musical wing." Allen explained.

"Oh that explains it. The musical and the medical and science wings are like on opposite sides of the academy." Nea nodded in understanding.

"Yeah... you're in the medical and science wing? So is my friend Kanda. He wants to become a doctor." Allen said with a smile which made Nea's heart skip a beat for some reason.

"Well I want to be a scientist." Nea clarified as he looked of to the side. Allen wondered why Nea was always looking off to the side. Maybe he was trying to act all tough, that was what most guys did right? But...usually that was only to impress girls right?

"That's pretty cool." Allen smiled up at Nea happily. Nea couldn't deny Allen was cute. Suddenly Allen squeaked as he was practically pounced on by the older teen his wrists pinned to the floor by the sides of his head he was shocked as he felt Nea's lips crash into his leaving him completely confused. Why was he being kissed? By a guy? And why didn't it bother him? Before Allen could collect his thoughts a voice caused the older teen to break the kiss but not get off of Allen.

"Allen? Everything okay up there?" Marian called from the stairs.

"Yeah... everything's fine! Nea just fell off the bed a little cause of his game..." Allen called back as he started up into Nea's eyes.

"Okay..." Once they heard Marian head back to the study Nea leaned down claiming Allen's lips this time getting a response from the teen below him. One hand left Allen's wrist to lace into Allen's silky soft hair as they shared an sort of awkward yet passionate opened mouth kiss. Surprising Allen further Nea slipped his tongue into Allen's warm wet mouth exploring it slowly earning a soft moan that made Allen blush. Allen had never made such a noise before and wasn't sure if that was normal. But Nea seemed to be encouraged by the sound gently gripping Allen's hair kissing him deeper and more passionate. Closing his eyes Allen quickly melted into the kiss soon gathering enough courage to participate in the kiss making Nea groan low in appreciation. They only broke the kiss to breathe. Both were breathing kind of heavily, poor Allen's cheeks were incredibly red it felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"So my little Angel, I'm thinking we should hang out more~." Nea grinned down at his still sort of trapped Angel as he so called him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yay new chapter. Don't own dgrayman. Kind of short chapter.**

When they made it home Allen headed inside before Marian had even shut the car off. Marian couldn't help but wonder what had happened between Allen and Nea. Allen had been dead silent every since they had left Mana's house. It was unusual for Allen to be so quiet. He usually was so chatty and bubbly. Walking into the house Marian saw his wife Anita standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at him.

"Welcome home Marian." Anita greeted with a soft smile walking up to Marian kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey. Where did Allen go?" Marian asked as he took his jacket off hanging it up by the door.

"To the piano. Did something happen?" Anita asked watching Marian curious.

"I don't know. He met Nea today. He was silent the whole car ride home." Marian made his way to the kitchen Anita follow I Nguyen behind him. Soon the air was filled with a soft melody coming from the piano room that Allen often hid in. Though Allen would soon come out of hiding as Anita was almost done making dinner and food was the best way to get Allen's attention.

"Nea? Is that Mana's younger brother?" Anita asked as she checked on the food. Marian sat down at the table watching Anita.

"Yeah... He called me Maria but it didn't seem to visibly affect Allen..." Marian resulted his head against his fist sighing. Anita looked over at Marian clearly a little worried. She couldn't blame him for the hinted pain in his eyes.

When dinner was ready Anita called Allen who made his way to the table after he finished the song he had been in the middle of playing. The three ate dinner in a strange silence. When Allen was done he stood up taking his dishes to the sink before heading upstairs.

After a shower Allen got ready for bed. It was kind of late and he was rather tired. As he was laying in bed there was a knock on his door. He said it was okay to come into the room so Anita walked in sitting on the edge of the bed near Allen.

"Hey Allen. Your dad is worried. He said you've been quiet since going to Mana's. Is everything okay?" Anita asked the worry evident in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking was all." Allen sat up leaning against the wall since his bed didn't have a headboard on it. He had his dad remove it because he hated how every time he would toss and turn on bed the stupid thing would hit the wall and annoy him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Anita...how can you tell if someone actually likes you?" That question took Anita by surprise. She hadn't expected that to be what Allen had been thinking about. But then again he was a teenager now.

"Well, if we're talking teens here then... well usually a girl would always talk to you when she can. She'll touch your arm a lot of she can. Sometimes she'll act all shy..." Anita stated thoughtfully.

"Um... what if they... aren't a girl? How can you tell if a guy likes you?" Allen asked shyly not looking at Anita as he played with the edge of his blanket nervously.

"Well...Um... guys are a little more difficult to tell. I guess usually they pick on the person they like but get angry when anyone else picks on the one they like. They stay close, sort of protectively. I guess..." Anita shrugged not really sure how to explain how a man's mind worked. "Maybe you should ask your dad. I'm sure he'd be more help with that."

"No way!" Allen protested blushing bright red.

"Allen... I don't think he would be upset if you...are into guys... He loves you very much..." Anita said to try and comfort Allen.

"I... I don't even know what I'm into... it... it didn't disgust me when he kissed me... I never thought I would like being kissed by a guy that much... but i know I don't love him... I can't... I don't know him..." Allen resumed picking at his blanket clearly embarrassed and confused.

"Well... I can't really help you with that. That's something you have to figure out on your own. But don't ever enter a relationship because you feel pressured to. Only enter a relationship because you want to." Anita gently stroked Allen's hair like a mother would.

"Thank you Anita. Don't... don't tell dad..."

"I won't. It's not my story to tell. It's yours for whenever you are ready. But I'm sure he'll accept whatever you choose. He's a good man. A good father. Though I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. Now why dont you get some sleep?" Anita kissed Allen's forehead before standing up. Allen smiled at Anita bidding her a good night before she left the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Allen got ready for school before heading downstairs where Anita was making lunch for Marian and Allen.<p>

"Good morning Allen." Anita greeted the sleepy teen who sat at the table eating his breakfast as Marian was sitting reading the paper. Allen made some sort of noise in acknowledgment of Anita's greeting. He was NOT a morning person, it often took him a while to wake up. Till then he was in a zombie like state. Marian set the paper down to look at Allen.

"You okay kiddo?" Marian asked looking to Allen who was eating slowly.

"Mm" Allen nodded not pausing his eating.

"Well Anita has to take you to school today... Is that okay?"

"I can walk to school. It's not that far and it gives me time to wake up before getting to school... I'm 16 years old. I don't need to rely on my parents... What?" Allen asked when he saw both Marian and Anita were staring at him as if in shock. "Okay fine she can drive me... sorry I mentioned it..."

"No it's not that kiddo. You said parents." Marian explained why the two adults had stared at him.

"Yeah so? Wait... you thought I didnt consider Anita my parent? I may not call her mom but she IS a month th error figure to me." Allen said before leaving the room. Marian and Anita shared a look, they knew they had upset Allen but they hadn't meant to.

"I'm leaving." Allen called right as he walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kanda right?" Nea called as he jogged to catch up with the Japanese teen.<p>

"Who the he'll are you?" Kanda growled annoyed at being chased which only made Nea chuckle.

"You're friends with Allen right? Do you sit with him at lunch?" Nea asked which made Kanda glare at him.

"I asked who you are. Don't ask questions till you answer mine." Kanda snapped.

"Oh testy. I'm Nea. I met Allen yesterday. He mentioned a guy named Kanda as his friend." Nea explained grinning at Kanda who just made a 'che' sound walking away from the weird teen. But Nea just followed behind Kanda.

"Um... Yu... you have a shadow..." Lavi, Kanda and Allen's red headed friend pointed out as Kanda walked up to their lunch table.

"Where the fuck is the Moyashi so he can take this damn thing before I punch him." Kanda growled highly annoyed with his new found stalker.

"Right here. He's laying down. He forgot his lunch so he's napping." Lavi pointed down at the bench where Allen was laid out trying to sleep but the bench was way too uncomfortable.

"Moyashi wake the fuck up and deal with this stalker." Kanda snapped as he sat down across from Lavi. Slowly Allen sat up clearly not all too happy as he had wanted to nap since he had no food to eat. But when he saw Nea he blushed waking up instantly.

"Nea!?" Allen squeaked embarrassed at Nea seeking him out and the thought of the kiss came back into his mind making him cover his mouth with his hand.

"Don't worry Angel~ I won't kiss you here." Nea said as he sat down across from the blushing teen.

"Kiss? Allen you finally had your first kiss?" Lavi beamed latching onto his friend.

"Lavi!" Allen whined in embarrassment.

"That was your first kiss...? Well you're a natural~" Nea said making Allen blush more. "So how come you don't have a lunch today Angel?"

"Allen. My name is Allen. Not Angel. And I left my lunch at home cause I walked out."

"Walked out? Did you have a fight with your parents?" Nea asked a little concerned. Allen didn't seem like the kind of person to get into fights or arguments with people.

"Sort of. It seems my parents didn't think I like Anita. Or like accept her... I like Anita. She's really nice. It upset me that they thought I dont..." Allen sighed looking down at the table.

"Anita? Who's that?"

"She is my dad's new wife. They married almost a year ago." Allen explained not looking up.

"What happened to your birth mother?"

"...She died in a car accident." Allen said softly instinctively placing a hand on the right side of his chest closing his eyes. Everyone was silent for a while till Nea stood up.

"I'll buy you some lunch. You allergic to anything?" Allen stared at Nea for a while before slowly shaking his head a little to answer Nea's question.

"Oh speaking of their marriage, Lavi can I stay at your place next weekend. Dad and Anita are going on a trip for their anniversary and I need somewhere to stay."

"I would love to say yes but my grandfather is taking me out of town that weekend. Sorry." Lavi said sincerely.

"Its fine. I'll find somewhere else. If not I'll just lie and stay home." Allen shrugged as if it was nothing but they knew Allen was upset about it. He hated lying to his dad and he hated bothering his parents. So he needed to figure something out before their trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: there might be some touching I don't know. The freaking people never do what I plan. **

**A: we don't mean to not follow the script... sorry...**

**N: no one tells me what to do. **

**Ri: Nea I will cock block you. **

**N: ... damn it...**

**A: teehee~**

A few days before the weekend that Marian and Anita were going to go on their trip Allen was laying in bed thinking of what he was going to do for whale weekend. There was no way Marian would agree to let him stay home alone even though he was 16 years old. As Allen was staring at the ceiling his dad knocked before walking in.

"Hey kiddo. You've been real quiet lately. You feeling okay?" Marian sat on the bed looking down at Allen.

"Yeah... just...been trying to figure something out." Allen sighed rolling onto his side facing his dad.

"If you need help with something you could ask Anita or I. What's on your mind kiddo?" Allen stared at his dad trying to figure out what to do.

"I couldn't find anyone to stay with. And I know you won't let me stay here alone." Allen finally admitted.

"Well you could come with us..." Marian suggested.

"No way dad. It's your guys anniversary. Can't I just stay here? It's only a couple days. I won't leave the house or answer the door I promise."

"I can't do that Allen. I'm not worried about what you'd do. I'm worried what someone else would do. What if someone broke in? You'd be all alone and could get hurt or worse... I tell you what. Do you and Nea get along?"

"Yeah we do. We've been hanging out at lunch. Why?" Allen looked up at his dad confused.

"Well maybe Nea can stay here for the weekend." Marian suggested reaching out to run his fingers through Allen's hair gently. Allen was a good son, Marian couldn't have asked for a better child. Allen hardly ever complained, he never talked back, Marian knew he could trust Allen to make the right decisions.

"Mm...okay..." Allen sighed closing his eyes.

"Any nightmares lately?"

"No... I've been doing well dad..." Allen used to have night terrors but he's mostly grown out of it over the years. His dad would know if Allen had nightmares as Allen tended to scream at the top of his lungs till he woke up. And usually it was Marian who would end up waking Allen up. It was never a good feeling to see ones son so terrified.

"Thats good. I'm glad. Well I'll let you sleep." Marian gently ruffled Allen's hair before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Friday night Allen was sitting on the steps watching Marian and Anita get ready to leave. They were getting their shoes and coats on as their suit cases waited by the door. Allen tried to hide that he was a little sad to be left even though it was his own choice. It was more the fact that he was rather attached to his parents and had never been away from them over night let alone a whole weekend.<p>

Once Marian was ready to go he looked over to Allen who looked almost like he was pouting a little. Walking over to the side of the stairs next to Allen he earned Allen's attention who looked over at him. Wrapping his arms around Allen he pulled Allen off the stairs carefully hugging him hiding him like a child.

"Will you really be okay kiddo?" Marian asked still holding Allen.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just for a weekend. It's not for forever." Allen said clinging to his father till he was set down when the doorbell chimed. As Marian answered the door Anita hugged Allen bidding him farewell. Nea walked into the house after Mana had dropped him off. He watched Anita and Allen say their goodbyes.

"Well our taxi is here Anita... time to go. Bye kiddo. We'll see ya later."

"Bye. Be careful guys..." Allen waved a little as Nea moved to stand by Allen. Both teens watched as Anita and Marian left. Allen locked the door after his parents left before turning to face Nea. He prayed this wouldn't be awkward. Nea had been hitting on him non stop for two weeks and Allen wasn't fully sure how he felt about Nea.

Allen was going to sleepiness in his bed but sadly Nea had other ideas as he climbed into Allen's bed wrapping his arms around Allen holding him flush against his own body making Allen squeak in embarrassment not used to being held in such a manner by anyone.

"N-Nea...?" Allen called out a little confused trying to look over his shoulder to Kanda but couldn't really with Nea hiding his face in Allen's neck.

"Shhh Allen..." Nea said softly his breath on Allen's neck made Allen shiver a little.

"Wh-what are you doing Nea...?" Allen blushed as Nea gently rubbed Allen's chest applying a little pressure to one of Allen's nipples through Allen's nightshirt making Allen gasp in surprise.

"Nothing~" Nea whispered in Allen's ear before licking the shell of Allen's ear making Allen shudder little closing his eyes blushing deeper.

"Nea... please... stop..." Allen said softly as he grappled the wrist of Nea's hand that had started traveling down his body stopping it from going too far.

"You don't listen to my words... So I hoped to show you how I feel rather then keep telling you." Nea explained as he let his hand trail down Allen's body again as Allen was too busy thinking over what Nea had said.

"B-but I don't know how I feel Nea... it's not f-fair... to you..." Allen stuttered as Nea gently stroked Allen's thigh which was mostly bare sense Allen only wore a long shirt to bed more often then not.

"Thats okay Allen. I'm only expression my feelings for you. You don't have to respond till you know one hundred percent how you feel." Nea spoke softly as his hand trailed between Allen's legs gently cupping Allen's member that was covered by his boxers. Allen gasped as Nea started to gently massage Allen's warm soft member through his boxers. A strange sensation Allen had never felt before coursed through his body making him grasp at the bedding tightly.

"W-where are you touching!?" Allen squeaked embarrassed and confused. He didn't understand why Nea was touching where he was touching and why it felt strangely good.

"Allen... have you never touched yourself here?" Nea gently pulled Allen's boxers down a little to expose Allen's now half hard member. With one hand Nea took Allen's hand in his guiding it down to Allen's member making them both trail fingers down the hardening flesh. Allen shuddered gasping softly at the sensation their fingertips created as both stared down at Allen's member which was starting to leak. Allen was a little worried as he wasn't sure that was normal but he felt so good~! So good he was panting softly and moaning quietly. "I'll take your silence as a no. I had no idea just how innocent you are~ I'm going to enjoy showing you what pleasure is for a long time~" Nea whispered low in Allen's earn making the younger teen whine softly in pleasure. His ear was always a weak spot. It was always ticklish when someone would talk in his ear.

Allen's free hand gripped tightly at the hem of his shirt as a strange but pleasant feeling started to quickly build up in the pit of Allen's stomach. It was an unfamiliar warm tingling sensation that made Allen rock his hips a little into the motion of their conjoined hands. A clearish liquid leaked from the tip of Allen's member flowing slowly over their fingers as the pace of their hands went a little harder and faster driving Allen insane. He felt he might die if he fought the building pressure any longer.

"N-Nea..." Allen whined softly with a hint of desperation as he tried to warn Nea of the overwhelming sensation but he just couldn't find the words. Not that he needed to. Nea could tell by how Allen's body tensed up and trembled in pleasure that Allen was fast approaching his climax.

"Go ahead and give in. You'll feel so much better I promise~." Nea whispered licking at the base of Allen's neck gently sucking on it to leave a small mark on the pale skin. Allen cried out softly in pleasure tensing up as he let the pleasure wash over him. His hot fluid coated their hands and a little of the bedding. Allen didn't notice Nea licking their still conjoined hands clean as he was busy trying to recover from ok m the first orgasm of his young life. If he _**had** _noticed what Nea was doing he would have been blushing bright red protesting such an action. "Mind if I borrowed your hand for a little while~?" Nea asked as he sat up watching Allen pant trying to catch his breath. Slowly Allen opened one eye a little to look up at Nea.

"I...developed a bit of a problem listening to you moan~." Nea explained with a soft smirk watching the blush form on his beautiful angels cheeks as Allen caught on to what Nea meant and what he wanted his hand for.

"I...sure...?" The red on Allen's cheek only grew as he quietly answered Nea's question. Allen watched almost in awe as Nea used their hands to pleasure himself. Nea moaned Allen's name as he reached his own climax. Once he calmed down he carefully cleaned their hands before he laid back down next to allen. Holding Allen close in his arms Nea stayed up till a little after Allen had fallen asleep with his head on Nea's chest. Nea would most definitely stay by Allen's side for as long as Allen would let him. Allen seemed very sweet and kind hearted which was rare now a days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****kaoru12211991's and AllenWalker009's support I will be adding another chapter. Yay~! *Throws confetti***

Allen woke up the next morning feeling very warm and comfortable. He didn't recall his bed ever being so comfortable. Sighing softly Allen nuzzled the bed but he soon realized his bed felt a little hard... And it was breathing softly... Realization hit Allen making his eyes snap open before he shot up in bed looking down at his sleeping companion. Holy crap that actually happened last night didn't it...? Carefully Allen snuck out of bed to take a shower.

As he was in the shower he 're called what happened last night. He had enjoyed the kiss they had shared the first day they met. He liked how Nea had made him feel last night. Nea made him feel... special. Loved even. And not in the sense that his parents ,, loved him. It warmed Allen's heart to think of Nea made him feel. Did that mean that Allen liked him? Maybe... He would just have to wait and figure it out.

The day passed by quickly. Nea and Allen spent most of their time either working on school work or watching tv. It was nice spending time with Nea. Nea was actually rather nice and funny despite the tough punk like first impression Allen had gotten from him.

The next night Allen and Nea were in the kitchen at the dining room table playing a board game to pass the time. Marian and Anita should have been home by now which was why Allen was chewing on his thumbnail nervously and constantly checking his cell phone as if it held all the answers only to have his worry grow after each time the phone revealed no information on his parents location. It wasn't like them to be late and not get in contact with Allen. They were already over an hour late. nd if they weren't home in half an hour Allen was bound to call the cops.

As soon as the familiar click sound of the door being opened Allen was out of his seat in a flash running for the door. Maria was thrown off guard as a crying teen threw himself at Marian. Marian quickly caught Allen holding him close gently rubbing his back to calm him down. Allen was prone to panic attacks.

"Hey kiddo... sorry we're late. Traffic was hell." MarIan explained knowing why Allen was so upset. As Marian calmed Allen down Nea walked out into the entry way to watch the family reunite. This meant Mana would be there soon to pick Nea up. So Nea headed upstairs to get his back pack. When Marian pulled away from Allen a little he noticed something that made him pull on the collar of Allen's shirt to expose the side of Allen's neck. Allen was completely confused as to what had gotten his father's attention.

"Allen... where did this bruise on your neck come from?" Marian asked in a slightly dangerous tone. Anita looked around Marian to see what he was talking about. She gasped softly when she saw the small bruise on Allen's neck.

"Bruise?" Allen asked completely confused at first. But when he realized what, or who, had left the bruise his face turned bright red as he slapped his hand over the mark. "I um... It... uh... um... I don't know..." Allen stuttered in embarrassment which made Marian narrow his eyes at his son suspiciously. Allen was not one to stutter when talking to his father unless he was lying.

"Allen..." Marian warned as he studied him suspiciously. When Nea walked down the stairs he knew that he was so busted. Marian shot Nea a death glare that made Nea freeze on his way down the stairs. Crap what had Allen told him!?

"Uh... something up?" Nea asked in a slightly soft voice.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Marian growled moving closer to Nea but Allen panicked reaching out grabbing his father's arm wrapping his slender arms around his father's much larger arm holding it securely against his chest.

"No! Dad it's not what you think! Nea didn't do anything bad to me!" Allen protested as he clung to his father's arm with his eyes closed scared for Nea's safety. Marian looked down at Allen a little surprised. Allen never shouted at him. Never.

"What exactly **_did _**he do to you?" Marian demanded softly.

"He... He... um..." Allen trailed off going quiet as he wasn't sure what to say.

"I kissed him." Nea stated earning everyone's attention. "I told him I like him. I wanted to show him how I felt since my words for the past two weeks didn't seem to get across to him so I decided to show him..." Nea started. Marian glared at Nea again. If looks could kill Nea would have dropped dead in an instant. "I didn't go far!" Nea put his hands up in defense.

"And...how far **_did _**you go exactly?" Marian said in a dangerously low voice.

"I..." Nea started but Allen cut him off.

"Dad it doesn't matter what he did! I like him so it wasn't bad! He didn't force me into anything and he didn't take... **_that _**away from me... He didn't hurt me. He was very gentle and very nice. He made me feel very...special..." now everyone was staring at Allen who was blushing as he sort of hid his face in his father's arm. Marian's expression softened as he looked down at Allen. It was clear how much Allen seemed to like Nea. So Marian couldn't kill Nea... yet. But if Nea **_ever _**hurt Allen his fate was sealed even if he was Marian's best friends little brother.

"...Fine. You get get to live. For now." Marian pointed at Nea the promise of death if Nea screwed up was very apparent.

"I won't hurt him. I won't." Nea promised. Even though he was talking to Marian he was looking at Allen who was peeking out at Nea blushing still.

"Yeah and if you do you'll regret the day you were born." A knock sat the door alerted everyone that Mana was at the door meaning their conversation was coming to an end. Anita opened the door letting Mana into the house. Mana instantly could sense the tension in the room. Nea made his way over to Mana staying as far away from Marian as possible.

"Nea... what did you do?" Mana sighed as he looked to his younger brother.

"Can we just go home? I don't want to be around when he changes his mind about letting me live." Nea said before he left getting into Mana's car.

"Well... whatever Nea did... I'm sorry." Mana said looking to Marian before he left taking Nea home. Once Nea and mana were gone Allen tried to sneak upstairs to bed but he was caught by Marian.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marian's voice made Allen freeze in the middle of his retreat upstairs. Marian didn't let Allen go to bed till Allen told them exactly what had happened while they were away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you kaoru12211991 for all of your amazing reviews! They really inspire me to keep updating. Now you're about to find out what I meant by "everything" and how our dear daddy Marian will react~ Nea better flee the planet.**

The Cross family sat at the dining room table as Allen explained **_everything _**that had happened with Nea while his parents had been out. Allen's head was low as he started at his hands in his lap blushing once everything was said. Now Anita didn't see much wrong with what Nea had done as he hadn't forced Allen into it and she knew Allen liked Nea even though Allen seemed unaware just how much he liked the other teen. But Marian on the other hand... He was glaring at the table as if he wanted to smash it into little tiny pieces with his bare hands.

Nea could be a good kids at times but Marian knew how much of a punk Nea could be. Marian was worried that Nea might not be as serious about Allen as he seems. So he didn't want Allen to go falling in love with Nea, they end up getting serious and then Nea breaks Allen's heart. Allen was a sweet innocent kid who had never had so much of a crush. He was a very loving person but he never sought out love like most people did. And he used to get picked on as a child for his hair color, those kids were so lucky to be alive today after picking on his son, so Allen seemed to be under the impression no one would ever be attracted to him. So Allen focused on simply being happy and nice to make friends not find love.

"Allen. I do not fully approve of any possible relationship with Nea... **_However_ **it is your decision. But **_do_ **know that if he takes advantage of you in any way he is dead." Marian promised very serious. Allen peeked at his father out of his eye too nervous to fully look at him.

"I don't know... what I'm going to do. But you don't have to worry about him hurting me. I know he would not intentionally hurt me." Allen spoke in a very soft voice. Marian studied Allen before sighing.

"Ill give him the benefit of the doubt. For now. Now go to bed you have school in the morning." Marian spoke softly. Allen stood up kissing Anita and Marian on the cheek before going to bed. The next day Nea showed up at lunch sitting across from Allen.

"So...do I need to flee the country?" Nea asked half teasing. But also half very serious. He knew that Marian could kill him without anyone finding the body and never get caught.

"Mm... not yet. As long as you don't do anything bad he won't kill you... hopefully." Allen said before he continued to eat his lunch Anita had made for him. Anita told him that morning that she was okay with the relationship. That was because she knew how Allen feels about Nea even though the innocent teen didn't seem to understand his own feelings towards Nea.

"Okay... well I think ill stay clear of him anyway just to be safe... He might change his mind about letting me live..." Nea started to eat his lunch.

"What exactly happened?" Lavi asked looking at Allen and Nea. Allen instantly turned red which made Lavi all the more curious.

"N-nothing..." Allen mumbled as he ate faster clearly wanting to avoid the topic.

"I confessed my feeling for my little Angel here... his father wasn't overly thrilled about it. He doesn't seem to trust me... but that might be because of what I did after I confessed my feelings for Al-ouch!" Nea called out when he was kicked under the table. He looked to Allen who was glaring at him embarrassed. Getting the hint Nea did not continue with the story.

"No what did you do to Allen?" Lavi whined wanting to know the whole story.

"Baka usagi it's none of your business leave them alone." Kanda grumbled as he ate his lunch. He always preferred eating lunch in silence.

"Aw but I want to know! Has our poor innocent Allen finally had love made to him~?" The question made Allen blush more and he kicked Nea again.

"Ow! I didn't say anything! Why did you kick me!?" Nea whined holding his leg under the table.

"I didn't have sex shut up lavi!" Allen whispered harshly glaring at Lavi.

"Aw so you still don't know pleasure... a shame." Lavi sighed dramatically as he rested his chin in his hand smirking all knowingly at Allen looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well..." Allen looked away blushing. Lavi raised an eyebrow at that looking at Allen curious.

"Oh Nea what _**did**_ you do?" Lavi asked in a sign songy tone as he looked to their new friend Nea.

"Just... I guess I showed him how he can pleasure himself when he wants to." That earned Nea another kick under the table but at least this time Allen was nice enough to kick the other leg. "So anyway. I know you at least like me, so Allen, will you go out with me?"

"W-what? But i... I dont know how I feel..." Allen stuttered as he looked down fidgeting with his fingers.

"Allen the whole point of dating is to figure out how you feel. You don't have to agree today. Just think about it okay?" Nea said softly as he reached out placing his hand over Allen's hands instilling them. Slowly Allen looked up a little at Nea studying him.

"Okay... I'll think about it..." Allen agreed nodding a little. Nea smiled brightly before pulling his hand away so he could write something on a piece of paper before handing it to Allen.

"It's my cellphone number. What's yours?" Nea explained as Allen stared at the paper.

"I don't have one... I didn't think I would need one. Ill ask my dad..." Allen said as he tucked the paper away in his bag.

* * *

><p>After school Allen entered the house setting his bag down by the door before he took his shoes and coat off. Slowly Allen made his way to the kitchen where Anita was already working on dinner. Allen sat at the breakfast bar watching Anita cook. When Anita turned around she gasped a little having not expected Allen to be sitting there.<p>

"Oh Allen I'm so sorry. I lost track of time." Anita said when she finally realized she had lost track of time forgetting to pick Allen up.

"It's fine. Mana dropped me off. Is dad home?" Allen asked as he took an orange peeling it.

"He's in his office but he's really busy right now sweetheart. Did you need something?" Anita asked as she turned back to her cooking.

"Just want to ask him something." Allen said as he bit a slice of his orange.

"What did you want to ask me?" Marian spoke as he walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Oh hi daddy." Allen greeted sweetly as he hopped off the stool he sat on to give his dad a hug. Marian looked down at Allen suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Marian was no fool. It was clear that Allen wanted something from him.

"A cell phone..." Allen said looking up at his dad with puppy dog eyes. Marian stared down at Allen trying not to be affected by then look but it was so hard not to! Allen knew how well the look worked on his father but he didn't use it all that often that way it didn't lose its effect from over use. Oh yes allen, the sweet innocent child, he knew how to manipulate people. Especially Marian.

"Ill think about it..." Marian said with a groan as he caved in to Allen's manipulation. Allen beamed as he hugged his father happily.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Allen cheered happily as he jumped up and down a little.

"I said I would think about it." Marian repeated but he and Anita both knew he couldn't say no.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Anita spoke up smiling at Allen and Marian. With that said Marian went back to his office for a while and Allen worked on his homework at the breakfast bar. After dinner Allen took a shower getting ready for bed. As he was laying in bed getting ready to fall asleep his dad knocked on the door.

"Come in." Allen called as he sat up in bed. Marian walked into the room sitting on the edge of Allen's bed.

"So, Anita and I talked about it and... decided you _**do **_need a cell phone. That way you can call for help if you need it. So... we went and got you one." Marian held out a new cell phone. It was a simple smart phone. Marian explained to Allen how to work his phone and what he was allowed to do with it. After Allen knew how to work the basics of the phone Marian left so Allen could sleep. Allen stared at the phone. He hadn't thought his dad would have got him the phone that day. Or anything so nice. He thought he would have gotten a much simpler phone for his first phone. Grabbing his bag off the floor Allen found Nea's number saving it into his phone before going to bed. He would have texted him but he needed to sleep and he had a feeling Nea would keep him up all night.


End file.
